This Thing Called Love
by Trinity23Rose
Summary: Little shot loosely inspired by my video: Don't Give Me Those Eyes. Snowells during season 1, taking a diff route.


Little shot loosely inspired by my video: Don't Give Me Those Eyes. Snowells during season 1, taking a diff route.

 **ANL:** Honestly, I don't even know what this is...

* * *

He couldn't stand this, the situation becoming more than strenuous. In fact, every time he witnessed such a scene a blind fury seemed to be overtaking him and he had to clench his fists and take a deep breath as not to explode. This was his workplace. He was the boss. He couldn't possibly throw himself at his employee, even if the man was just flirting with the woman who…

Harrison Wells sighed heavily, wishing he could just take his eyes off of the woman of his dreams, the woman he'd actually had, but that still wasn't enough. One night at a hotel during their business trip was not enough. Nothing would be. Not even spending the rest of his life by her side, though it would come close. He wished he'd never hired Raymond. He wished Raymond had never met Caitlin. _His_ Caitlin.

 _Damn,_ her eyes just found him across the lab and there was this look in them again, the look that caused all of his memories to come back to life and he could nearly taste her, feel her body moving against his own… His fists clenched even harder because he wanted to be the man she chose, not Raymond. Truly, he didn't know how long he would be able to stand this. How long he would go on like this without going crazy. Without going crazy to just have her _again_ and _again_ and _again._ And it was more than that. He wanted to _love_ her.

He wondered whether she thought the same when her eyes met his.

It was too much. Just too much. He felt too deeply, went too far. He knew he should've never seduced her on that business trip. He'd thought then that it would be better than not having her at all, but he was wrong. _This_ was pure torture.

It happened when he was walking down the corridor, having just exited his office. He heard the clicking of her heels, recognizing her perfectly just by the way she walked.

There was no one around as it was long after hours and he couldn't resist. It was all too much and before he knew it, he was grabbing her arm and yanking her towards him until he found her lips and sealed them with a kiss.

Maybe it was a mistake. Maybe she would kick him in the groin or slap him in the face. Maybe she would sue him for sexual harassment, but he didn't care. He was hopeless when it came to this woman.

He expected everything but not her actually pressing herself firmly against his body, searching his heat, tasting him as eagerly when she opened her mouth to the advance of his tongue.

"I'm sorry," he eventually whispered against her lips when he realized what it was that he was really doing. She was taken. He was an honorable man… or maybe he should just say fuck honor and fight for her? Would this be worth it?

Though something told him that when it came to Caitlin Snow, it would always be worth it.

"Don't be," she responded to his surprise as he moved away, but only enough to stop kissing her and powerless to escape the closeness when resting his forehead against her own.

"I'm sorry. I know you're with Ronnie, but…"

"I'm not."

"…and I know I can't possibly… Wait, what?" It just now got to him what it was that she said. "You're not?"

"I broke up with him. I was just coming over to tell you, but I wasn't sure I'd have enough courage. After all, you are my boss and even after what happened on that trip…" Her ramblings came to a stop when he started kissing her again, knowing that he would most definitely never let her go.

He didn't foresee, though, that the particle accelerator would blow and that he would wind up in a wheelchair. He wasn't completely paralyzed from the waist down, but his legs were useless. _He_ was _useless_ , he thought, sinking into depression and even trying to push her away because how could she just stay with him after that? He was not only significantly older than she was but he was also a cripple with a ruined reputation and career. He didn't want to drag her to the bottom with him, yet, she would have none of it. She stayed. She stayed and proved her love for him and maybe just that truly broke him before he managed to begin mending himself. He was strong through it all, he wouldn't let himself fall to pieces, but the magnitude of her love did just that. But maybe it was meant to. Maybe he had to fall apart so he could pick up all the pieces again and create something amazing, so he could start over and remake himself.

He was on a wheelchair now, fighting to bring S.T.A.R. Labs to its former glory not by making deal with the country's military or kicking the door open when he couldn't find a key to the lock like he'd done with the accelerator. Now he focused on the advancement of medicine, on making people's life better. Thanks to his condition, Caitlin was able to start her study on nerves re-growth and he would never forget her excitement and the full of love smile when she assured him that she would make him walk again.

In the end, love was all that mattered.


End file.
